InuYasha's Birthday
by Ritana
Summary: For Inu-Yasha's birthday, he returns to Kagome's time and trouble ensues. (Completed)


Inu-Yasha's Birthday

"Inu-Yasha, why are you coming?"

"Well, I want to see if there are any Demons or something in the future"

"I can tell you, there aren't"

"So, no use in not trying"

Kagome shrugged as Inu-Yasha and her climbed out of the well.  They walked for a little while until Kagome began noticing people strangely looking at Inu-Yasha,

"Inu-Yasha, I think you're clothes scare people, and your ears and stuff"

"Hump, that's there problem"

"Well, why not try something new?"

"Like what?"

Kagome grabs Inu-Yasha's hand and drags him into a nearby Jcpenny.  Kagome drags him in front of a store clerk,

"Uh, excuse us, he need's some clothes, and he's a little difficult to buy for"

"Ah, I see, what size do you wear, Mr.…."

"The Names Inu-Yasha, and what do you mean by size?"

"Umm…I think he wears a medium, I'll see what I can do, you just wait here miss"

Kagome sits on a nearby chair and begins her wait.  She sighs and looks at the clock, before searching through racks of clothes, thinking, _and Inu-Yasha better not get anything expensive.  _In a few moments Inu-Yasha emerged in a new outfit.  He wore a red tank top and blue jeans complete with a white wristband,

"Inu-Yasha…not too bad"

"I hate it!"

"But sir, you look wonderful in it" The clerk pointed out.

Kagome looked at the price tag,

"You're right Inu-Yasha, maybe we can find you something when we get home"

Kagome pushes Inu-Yasha back into the changing room, where he puts on his old clothes again.  The two walk out of the store and straight home,

"Inu-Yasha, my dad, when he died left his old clothes, he wore a medium just like you"

"Kagome!"  Kagome mom shouts.

"That's my mom"

"Oh, she's…."

"I see you've brought your little friend, would you like to join us for dinner"

"I guess…"

"He's visiting for a few days mom"

Kagome's mom nods and leads them inside where Kagome's brother is setting the table,

"Good thing you're back, I was getting tired of doing you're chores"

Kagome leads Inu-Yasha to the back and shows him her fathers closet, 

"I asked mom, she said you can borrow my fathers clothing"

"Whatever."

"Try being a little thankful"

Kagome leaves and helps the rest of her family set up for dinner.  

"Goodie, take-out Japanese food" Kagomes Brother says.

Inu-Yasha appeared at the door.  Kagome looked at him in surprise, his hair had been combed, silky and soft.  He wore his normal white shirt, only now his pants were dress slacks, cement in color.

            "So... Inu-Yasha, um how old are you" Kagome's mother asked.

Inu-Yasha still eating mumbled,  
"123"

"No one can be that old" Kagome's brother mentioned.

"Well that's because I'm a…."

At that moment Kagome sitting next to Inu-Yasha slammed her foot on his foot.  She pulled his head down and whispered,

"You can't say things like that around here, she meant in human years"

Kagome lets go of Inu-Yasha's head as he pounds his chest and coughs,

"17"

"When's your birthday?"  Kagome's mother asked.

"In two days"

"How old will you be then?"

"17"

"Oh, so right now you're 16"

"No, I'm still 17"

Kagome's mother confused picked up her plate and began dishes,

"Inu-Yasha, are you staying with us long?"

"Just one week"

"Are your folks going to come for your birthday?"

"Mom, please…"

"Oh I'm sorry, I've spoken too much, and I just need to make sure that Inu-Yasha is a good boy, can't have you hanging around evil people"

"Isn't that Grandpa's department?"

"Yeah" Kagome's Grandpa heads to the temple to pray at that moment while Inu-Yasha heads outside.

"Mom, I can handle these things"

"I know, but I also want to know why you spend so much time with him"

"It's a long story, I kind of lost something very important to his village and we're searching for it"

"Okay, well, be back by 9:00, tomorrow's school, and maybe you should take him to school as a visitor?"

"I guess, could you call the administrator for me then?"

"Of course, his uniform will be here later I guess"

Kagome nods and looks at her watch, 4:00, and 5 more hours of crash course for Inu-Yasha.

            _Inu-Yasha's birthday's this Tuesday, what should I get him?  I need something he can use.  _

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hey Lisa, shopping?"

"Yeah, have you seen Mira?"

"No, is she with you?"

"Yeah, but we lost each other in the crowd"

"Bummer, I have a friend I'm bringing to school tomorrow, so don't be too hard on him, he's not the kind of guy you want to make mad"

"Bad temper is the worst quality a person can have, besides, controlling and stuff."

"Yeah, but I beat deep inside that he has a good heart"

"Hey, there's your boyfriend!"

"Oh it's Hakur"

Kagome waves towards Hakur,

"Hakur!"

"Kagome!"

"Hi, sorry about canceling…"

"No problem, your Grandfather explained…"

"Oh don't believe everything he said…"

"That's what he said you'd say, but your secrets of your constipation are secret with me"

Kagome falls over Anime style, _maybe in ancient Japan is where I should live, those problems aren't heard of…_

"Kagome, how about Tuesday night for a date, right after school?"

"This Tuesday?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry, I can't, I have a friend visiting from out of town, and that's his surprise birthday that my family and I have planned"

"Oh, okay, then I'm sorry"

Kagome looks at her watch, 

"8:00!!  I need to head home soon"

"Bye Kagome, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, bye"

Kagome spots Inu-Yasha drinking a bottle of beer, hiccupping,

Just when I thought everything was going good, Inu-Yasha gets drunk, and I guess he's a minor, no… he's 123

"Inu-Yasha time to go!"

"Can't, I'm thirsty"

Inu-Yasha collapses onto the table and begins sleeping silently.  The bartender comes over,

"The bills 234.50, are you his relative?"

"No, just a friend, he's from far away"

"Well, I guess since I got money from his drinking…"

"What'd you mean?"

"He's had 34 glasses, people bet on him, hope he lives"

"Uh, thanks…"

"Is he a minor?  He showed no ID"

"No he's an old friend, 123"

"Okay…"

Kagome tries lifting Inu-Yasha but he falls heavily to the floor,

"This is just great!"

In surprise she looks up at an older man.

"Uh…."

"He's drunk"

"Oh, here let me help you, I have some medince, that'll put him to sleep, and not so drunk"

Kagome props up Inu-Yasha's head while the old man pours a green liquid down Inu-Yasha's throat,

"There, he'll be better soon, I'll carry him for you"

Kagome and the old man hurry with Inu-Yasha to her house, luckily her family's watching T.V.  The two carry him in to the guest room and lay him on the bed and close the door.  The old man leaves and enters the family room,

"Inu-Yasha's not feeling well, so leave him in piece"

Her Grandpa stirs up his head,

"I'll ward the evil spirts away"

"Okay, but please stop telling everyone about all my illnesses!  Tell them I have a bad headache and that's it!"

"Fine whatever"

Kagome sighed, she was tired and flung herself onto her bed and quickly fell asleep, only to awake at 7:00, one hour till school,

"Kagome, Inu-Yasha's waiting on you!"

"Huh?"

Kagome quickly put on her school uniform to see Inu-Yasha standing at the doorway dressed and ready to go. _I'm about to make the biggest mistake of my life!  _"Kagome, thanks, I feel completely better"

Duh, his body recovers quickly.  

"Off to school now, I'm taking you two to school!"  Kagome's mom said strangely happy.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha got into her moms car and Kagome sighed,

"Inu-Yasha, please don't act like you normally do"

Inu-Yasha crossed his eyes,

"What's wrong with my personality?"

"Everything"

"Like yours isn't"

Well, guess bad'ol Inu-Yasha is back, and badder than ever.

"Uh, Inu-Yasha one more thing, you uh…. Just don't go to the bathroom…"

"Why?"

"Uh… are bathrooms are different, they're inside…."

"Huh?"

"Just never mind"

The car stopped and Inu-Yasha and Kagome got out,

"Have a good day you two!"

"Kagome!  Is that your friend you told Lisa about?"

"Yeah, his name is Inu-Yasha"

"His ears… are they real?"

"Yes, and no"

"They're cute"

Kagome looked at her friends weirdly,

"Uh…"

Lisa grabbed Kagome by the arm,

"We're going to be late!"

Inu-Yasha slowly followed, he hated this outfit and shoes, and he felt suffocated.  Kagome, Lisa and Mira sat towards the back, leaving a space between Kagome and Mira for Inu-Yasha.  Inu-Yasha sat in it.

"Hey Kagome, about the boy you have a crush on…" Lisa Started

"Hakur?"

"No, the other one"

"Oh, him…well, let's not talk about him, we lost contact"

"Like…how?

"Class be quiet!"  The teacher hissed towards her class.

"Great a sub" A boy muttered softly.

"Now, I am going to ask each of you to come up here with another student, I'll give you a situation and you realistically talk it out"

"Let's see, first Yuna and Hilka"

Two twins stood up in the front of the room,

"Your situation is what to make for dinner"

Inu-Yasha yawned,

"This is so stupid, I' wanta go kill somebody"

"Inu-Yasha, shut up!"

The teacher looked their way, but luckily turned away,

"Must be the wind battering against these old windows."

Hilka and Yuna finished quickly as the next two names were read,

"Kagome and Inu-Yasha"

Inu-Yasha quickly strutted up to the front as Kagome slowly followed him,

At least he's outgoing…in a way, thought Kagome.

"Your situation is, Inu-Yasha has gotten another girlfriend that he cares about more than you."

Kagome and Inu-Yasha starred at each other and sweated anime style,

This counts as a grade, 25%; I guess I need to be realistic.

"Why sweetie?"

"Don't call be sweetie stupid, Kiyo looks a lot better than you!"

"Oh really?  Well then, take off that silly outfit you wear most of the time!"

"Make me!"

"Sit!"

(Inu-Yasha crashes to the ground as the teacher sits down and chomps on an apple,

"Guess I don't need the movies."

"If you were half the girl…"

"Well at least I don't use my potty mouth everyday!"

Inu-Yasha then curses out loud.

"Watch your language!"

"Children, please wrap this up in a love scene,"

"Sorry ma'am, this could take awhile…" Kagome says softly

"Fine, I've got 40 more minutes…"

"On a scale from one to ten I'd give you a 1, barely though!"

"Well you know what you are!  You're a violent, selfish, potty mouth, sicko, obsessive girl stalking, uncaring dog man!"

"You're a…"

"Sit!"

Inu-Yasha crashes to the ground as Kagome takes her place in her seat.  

Jerk.

  
            It was the morning of Inu-Yasha's birthday, and Kagome was coming home early, with Inu-Yasha coming home late on the bus.  Kagome sat watching the clock as it struck 2:00, time to go home, she leaned over to Inu-Yasha,

"Ride the bus home, I'll see you then"

"Whatever, I'm staying for the free lunch"

"And, when you come home, wear your normal clothes, without the robe please"

"Whatever"

Kagome grabbed her bags and begun out as she bumped into Hakur,

"Hi, Hakur!"

"I see you have a friend visiting"

"Yes, Inu-Yasha"

"Oh…."

"Well, got to go, set up his birthday party!"

Kagome waves good-bye as she runs outside,

"Inu-Yasha huh?  Well, we'll see how much he cares…."

            "Kagome!"

"Surprise Inu-Yasha!"

"For me?"

"Happy Birthday!"

No sooner is Inu-Yasha surrounded by presents of every color,

"This is from my mom"

Inu-Yasha quickly opens the box and finds a book,

"Uh…"

"It's a comic book, Kagome says you don't laugh enough"

"……………." 

"Say thanks Inu-Yasha"

"Thanks"

Inu-Yasha opens all his presents, getting a comic book, herbs, sweater and a hat.  Kagome finally brings out her present, a quilt.  Inu-Yasha blinks at the sight and examines it,

"A… Blanket?"

"To keep you warm, and no matter what, let you remember me, I made it myself"

"Thanks, I guess"

"Such a sweet story" Hakur says, slamming open the door.

"Hakur!"

"Yes, I knew you were cheating on me, boys take him prisoner!"

"Mom, Grandpa, brother, Run!"

Kagome's family is trapped and tied to the floor, while Inu-Yasha slashes at the hordes of Hakur's friends,

"But why?"

"You're mine!"

"Kagome, he's a demon"

"Huh?"

"Right, and this potion here, we'll make the one who it's used on, proclaim her lover, whoever he may be

Kagome disappears along Hakur and her family,

"You…" Inu-Yasha curses them all and grabs his sword.  He slashes to pieces Hakur's men with ease.  Inu-Yasha races off into the deep forest, where Kagome stands, tied to a post along with four other girls.  Inu-Yasha slowly crept up to a bush and watched as Hakur gave the girl a strange look and she slowly marched with him to the alter.  Inu-Yasha crept forward and watched as a guard moved back to the alter.  Inu-Yasha crept behind Kagome and untied her, and raced silently back to the bush and whispered to her,

"It's me, Inu-Yasha, you stay back, if he gets you with the potion, you'll say whoever you love, which is weird"

"That's weird I agree"

"But Hakur gave that girl a weird look, and then she went to the alter with him, I know only one demon, who would do something like that"

"Who?"

"Hakur, the love silent one"

"So how do you beat him?"

"Duh, I'll take care of him"

Kagome rolls her eyes as Inu-Yasha slashes his way through to Hakur, slashing his minions to pieces.  Hakur grabs a nearby girl and kisses her on the cheek, 

"Listen, you dog, you can't come through here slashing away at my wife's"

"Who?  Your wife's put their men"

"Not really, when my wife's die, they turn into men, and fight for me"

Kagome and Inu-Yasha look at each other sickly,

"Ew…."

Hakur taking this break from action hurls a bottle of his potion onto Inu-Yasha's head, who falls to the ground, his eyes swirling,

"Inu-Yasha"

Kagome rushes over to Inu-Yasha and pulls out her bow and has an arrow ready, at Hakurs heart,

"Cure him, right now!"

"Sorry, once he's proclaimed his lover, then I flee, and he is revived"

"What do you mean?"

"Easy, I can't be around when he says his lover, otherwise, I'm dead"

"That's stupid"

"It's a curse placed on my family by Naraku, 11 years ago"

Kagome lowers her bow as Inu-Yasha mumbles something,

"…K…a…"

Hakur is nowhere in sight, but still Kagome senses a jewel shard and fires a shot towards a nearby tree,

He has a jewel shard; I'll shoot him down, so Inu-Yasha can say….

Kagome fires her shot at the tree, and down tumbles Hakur, bleeding fiercely in his stomach, 

"But…. How?"  Hakur weakly groans.

Inu-Yasha steps beside him and kicks him a few times until he's dead,

"Idiot" Inu-Yasha stated.

"Why?" Kagome said weakly.

"Because, I said, my lover"

Kagome nods and walks away,

"Kikiyo right?"

"No, somebody…. a lot better" Inu-Yasha said smiling at Kagome and giving a wink

Kagome feels a tear in her eye and races back to Inu-Yasha and hugs him,

"Let's go, back home"

Inu-Yasha smiles and together they set free Kagome's family and the other people, and walk hand in hand, back to the bone eaters well their journey was never over.

The End 


End file.
